


Sometimes you get what you want.

by Writer_in_the_moss



Category: Final Fantasy VX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, heavy Promptis, prompto is the center of attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_in_the_moss/pseuds/Writer_in_the_moss
Summary: After a long day of hunts, and a long few weeks of only sleeping at havens, the chocobroos are granted a stay at a motel. Prompto will think he is lucky if he gets a nice warm shower and a good night's sleep. Little does he know hes a bit luckier than that.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Sometimes you get what you want.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing smut so give me some slack. I thought this was fun and I will most definitely be writing more that is probably kinkier but I thought I would start with a little bit of vanilla of the boys first time with Prompto in the mix. Also if you've read my other fic you'd know I'm a simp for Ignis calling Prompto 'My dove'

The day had been long and all Prompto wanted to do was take a nice warm shower and sleep in a real bed. They had reached the small motel after their last hunts and Prompto was the one to run to the room. But as they had always don't they drew sticks for who got to shower first. And Prompto got the last. He huffed in annoyance knowing the water would be frigid once he got in. 

He plopped himself on one of the two queen beds. They weren't the best beds, but after sleeping in a tent for the last two weeks it was heavenly for Prompto’s aching back.

“Tiny Chocobo is tiered.” Gladio laughed out to Ignis who just rolled his eyes. Prompto would never let Gladio know he really loved the nickname so he flung up his middle finger as his eyes fluttered closed. 

It didn't take long for him to be awoken with a strong hand. He opened his eyes to be met with Gladio's nacked chest. This wasn't a strange occurrence, it would have been weird if he was wearing a shirt. But this time his body damp and a small towel was wrapped loosely around his waist. 

“Come on kid, go get your shower so the rest of us can sleep,” Gladio announced shaking Prompto one more time. A groan left his lips as he walked into the small bathroom. It was a medium-size bathroom, holding two sinks, a toilet, and a small shower. He stepped into the lukewarm water after stripping down, trying his best to bask in the little warmth that was left. 

Prompto had lost track of how long he had been in the shower but the water soon started to feel frigid and he knew it was time to exit. Once the water was shut off he could hear muffled squeals coming from the bedroom. Noct most likely was wanting to play more rounds of KingsKnight and Iggy was putting up a fight. A small breathy chuckle left Prom as he pulled up the sweat pants he wore to bed, letting them rest on his hips, and exited the bathroom. 

At the moment Prompto wished he never left the bathroom. There on one of the double beds lay Gladio, completely naked. His legs spread as Ignis took his thick hard cock into his own mouth with ease and Noct aggressively leaving hickeys on the shield's neck. 

“The… FUCK!” Prompto yelled, stumbling back, hitting the edge of the door frame. All three of his friends stopped their activities, to meet their eyes with Prompto. Ignis swiftly swiped the drool off his chin as he glared at the other two boys. 

“I told you. I told you there wasn't enough hot water to keep him in there long enough, Noct you took too long of a shower.” Ignis said his voice call and monotone. 

“Oh come on Specs, he was gonna walk in on us one of these days,” Noct said a shit-eating grin painted on his face as his hungry gaze eyed Prompto. Prom was taken aback at the scene in front of him. All three of his friends, and secret crushes, were fucking each other.   
“You did this on purpose Not. We told you we would ask him soon, can you ever listen to us and wait.” Gladio finally joined in repositioning himself to sit up. 

“Hey, guys I’m still here.” Prompto pipes up, getting the three’s attention. Ignis was the one to talk next. 

“Ah yes, sorry Prom. We thought we had enough time but it seems dear prince had something else in mind.” His voice was smooth and caring as he looked at the blonde. 

“I’ll just be in the bathroom tell me when you are done k?” as he turns and heads back to the safety of the other room. He never made it as he saw a flash of blue and felt a hand around his wrist. 

“Prom, we want you to join. I want you to join Prom.” Noct whispered into his ear, his voice was low, and let out a small growl as he nipped at the flustered blonde's neck. Prompto's face went pure red at the words that left his best friends lips. He spun around to meet his eyes with the crown prince. They were hungry and needy, needy for a certain gunslinger. And like the rest of the world wasn't there their lips crashed together. Hard and fast and greedy they clung to each other. Noct hands ran all over Prompto’s exposed chest, as he bit softly at his best friend's lip. 

They finally separated gasping for air. “I’ve been wanting to do that since freshman year Prom.” Noct said resting their foreheads together. Prom blushed at the sweetness shown after that pure display of lust. “Me too Noct. Me too.” He whispered out afraid his voice would fail him any minute. 

With that Noct stepped back and Prompto saw the behemoth of a man now in front of him. Gladio, still fully exposed, lifted Prom’s chin with two fingers. The violet-eyed man's breath was choppy and sharp. “Can I kiss you Prom?” Gladio asked, always one to ask before he did anything. The gunslinger just nodded, knowing now his voice would fail him. The kiss was soft and sweet but Prom could tell the hunger Gladio was holding back. Deepening the kiss Prompto opened his mouth letting Gladio slip his tongue in. A low growl left the back of Gladiolus's throat as he explored Prompto’s mouth. 

When they broke apart they also gasped for air. Gladio quickly went to attack the blonde's neck with kisses and love bites. “I’ve been wanting this since I first saw you at glave training. You wearing the shorts you did killed me.” He said in between kissing his neck. “That ass of yours got me so riled up.” He growled again his hand now on Proms thighs lifting him up. Prompto enthusiastically wrapped his legs around the shield as he was laid on the bed. 

It was Ignis turn now. He peppered Prompto’s shoulders with soft kisses, as he palmed his until now ignored cock. It pulled a small whimper out of Prompto that was soon followed with a loud moan. Getting close to the other ear he softly whispered. “I’ve wanted this since you got your Crownsguard fitting. You were half-naked and I just had to sit there to watch you get undressed. I wanted to devore you my dove.” and those words sent Prompto over the edge a loud moan leaving him due to the pet name. 

“If this night doesn't end with me taking all of you I’m going to be very upset.” Prompto whined in Ignis' ear. Which must have set something off as Ignis takes his hands and pins him down. 

“That can be arranged my dove.” Ignis scoffs out in response. 

“What did he ask for?” Noct whined out as he broke the kiss he had been sharing with Gladio.

“He wants to take all of us by the end of the night.'' Ignis' voice never changed from his usual calm voice. Though the other two groaned out in pleasure at the idea of fucking Prompto senseless.

“I’ve known him the longest. I want to go first.” Noct shouts as he goes to pounce on Prompto, connect their lips as his fingers grip the waistband of the sweat pants. With a hard jerk, Prompto felt his length now on full display. Prompto turned to hide from the three pairs of hungry eyes gazing at him, it was all too much the months worth of wet dreams coming into fruition as his three travel buddies ran their hands over his small body. 

“Your so fucking gorgeous Prom.” Noctis growled as he ran his hand on Prompto's now painfully hard cock, before swiftly taking it in his mouth. Nocts mouth was warm, slick, and sweet, and dragged a needy moan out of the blonde's lips. Snaking his hands into the raven hair he pushed the prince farther down on his cock having all four of them moan.

The other two finally rejoined in the fun as they each took one of the gunslinger's perky red nipples in their mouths. Gladio was rough and hard as nipped and sucked at the erect bud, while Ignis was sweet and soft giving slow sensual licks after long sweet sucks. Prompto felt overstimulated as the three boys worked their magic. One of his hands was still intertwined with the raven locks that he was using to keep himself grounded. Shaky breaths and moans echoing through the hotel room. 

“Noct if you don't stop I'm gonna-” the gunslinger moans out trying to pull the prince off of him. Noctis looked up at him with those crystal blue eyes, full of lust, hunger, and need for the small blonde. 

“Cum for me Prompto-” the order was harsh and needy, it sent him over the edge. Nocts mouth back on him he felt the peak break over him, cum flowing out of his cock and into the other boy's mouth as he gulped it down. 

“Wow-” Prompto sinks more into the mattress after his orgasm, afterglow still painted over his half-lidded eyes. 

“Oh, we ain't done with you yet sunshine.” The shield barked out as he took the place of the prince. 

“Yes, we have many-” Ignis chimed in “fantasies about you.” He whispered hot and heavy into Prompto's ear, sending his body ablaze. Long and angular fingers trailing down his hips and stopping just before reaching his cock. 

“I’m gonna open you up for us baby~” Gladio cooed as Noct handed him the small bottle of lube. Prompto wished to look at Gladio as he nodded but he couldn't take his eyes off the strong and lean advisor emerald eyes. 

“What is it you wish for dear.”

“I want you cock in my mouth Iggy.” Prompto pleaded, it was vile and dirty as the words left his plump and full. 

“As you wish.” Ignis licked his lips as he took the zipper of his pants in his hands and let himself fall exposed. None of them were bigger than Gladio, he was thick and long and Prompto felt like he was breaking from just looking at it, but Ignis was long and still more than big enough for Prompto. The tip of the cock was placed to his lips as he let them part and took the member in his mouth. He felt fooled by it as he let his throat relax to take more of the royal advisor. 

It wasn't the first cock Prompto had sucked, not even the first since they left for this trip. He would get from a few hunters here and there imagining them to be men now in front of him. His imagination could never live up to how great this actually was. Taking more of the cock he soon felt thick sliced-up fingers entering his puckering whole. Choking a bit as he moaned out in pain and pleasure to the feeling of Gladio wiggle in him. 

“Gods Sunshine, this slutty little whole tight for us.” Prompto could say anything as tears welled in his eyes, swirling his tongue around the member causing a gasp to echo out of Ignis. It caused pleasure to be sent straight to his cock to hear the put together man break at his touch. To get needy, as he started to move in the mouth fucking Promptos mouth open. 

Gladio opened him up more for a few minutes, getting four fingers into the tight hole that was craving to be full. He slipped the fingers out placing small kisses on the freckled thighs before biting down, leaving marks all over him. Ignis finally slipped out of the warm mouth, which was great with a whine from Prompto as he was no longer full in either of his holes. 

“Prom?” Noctis asked, grabbing his attention as the other two left the bed and he positioned a condom on himself. “I want to make you mine, can I fuck you Prompto?” He asked unable to keep eye contact with the blonde as a blush painted over his body. 

“Please Noct, please fuck me. Please.” Prompto begged, grabbing the other boy and dragging him into a kiss. It was deep and long as Noct lined himself up to the worked up hole, and sunk himself. The kiss broke as they both groan in pleasure, it was slow at first. Letting Prompto get used to the sensation before Noctis dare move.   
“Move Noct, please I need you.” Prompto was breathy as he pleaded for the feeling, and with that Noctis snapped his hips sinking fully into the blonde. Moans and heavy breathing followed suit as he sped up pounding into the gunslinger. He cupped the plump ass as he buried his dick deeper. 

“I love you Prompto” Noctis yelled as he quickened his thrust. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you- fuck Noctis. I love you, I love you.” He chanted as he rode out the pleasure of sharing sloppy kisses. The other two had been forgotten as their younger lovers shared these moments.   
“Prom I’m- fuck- I’m gonna” 

“Me too.” And with that both the boys let go riding out their pleasure into a hard orgasm. Both panting Noctis pulled out and flopped next to the blonde. They kissed again this time sweet and soft as if a means of thank you. 

“We should clean up you two,” Ignis states, soon after Gladio and him reach their peaks. He smiles softly as he pets the younger boy's heads. Both of them groaned in protest as Noct cuddled closer to the worn-out blonde. 

“No, I will not have you go to sleep a mess,” Ignis stated scooping up Noct in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. Prompto giggled softly snuggling closer to the pillow letting his eyes fall shut, this had all been so nice, so amazing. Prompto finally felt at peace, finally felt whole.


End file.
